The Naruto Characters in Our World
by Andreafire
Summary: Chaos ensues as the naruto characters are magically transported to our world. I wonder how long they can go before they crack. Warning: Sasuke bashing in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Title:**The Naruto characters in our world? Oh joy!  
**Summary**: Chaos ensues as the naruto characters are magically transported to our world. I wonder how long they can go before they crack. Warning: Sasuke bashing in later chapters.  
**Pairings**: none yet.

**Disclamer**- I don't own Naruto, happy?

On one fateful day, a young girl around the age of 13 and another girl around 14 were watching TV.13 year old Andrea, her brown hair swaying in its short ponytail, was the more hyper of the two. Considering it was 3 am, but you probably get the picture. They were watching a rerun episode of Naruto .The other girl, Lily, was slowly dozing off. Andrea, her wild golden color eyes darting around the room, was beginning to twich.

-Andreas P.O.V-

I stood up, feeling the need to stretch my limbs, or something like that. I walked over to the window, feeling the nice breeze against my skin.  
Lily, her blond hair sprawled out across the pillow, was asleep, as usual. I walked back over to the tv, not bothering to turn it off, but instead walking towards the door. I walked to the bathroom,shutting the door behind me as quietly as possible. In the bathroom, I took of my colored contacts to reveal my dull boring eyes.

-Normal P.O.V-

Andrea walked downstairs to get a book from her bag. She was getting her sketchbook, of which she drew her dreams, thoughts,and feelings.  
Like a doodle diary, of sorts. As she was there, in the spacious living room, a small silver item fell out of her bag. She picked it up, and got a feeling of light-headedness.  
It was a chain, with a, well, bubble of some sorts on the end. She went back upstairs, and saw Lily awake.

"Hey," Lily muttered,"You know, we really should fix that door." Andrea laughed.She then sat down and began to draw. Lily looked over her shoulder.It was a drawing of the two of them,surrounded by the naruto characters, sort of. She then looked back at the t.v to see that the new Naruto episode was being recorded. But, as they were glued to the t.v, the small little bubble was glowing in the brunettes pocket.

**Authors note**: Yes I know, short. but deal with it, the Naruto characters will appear in the next two or three chapters. Remember review please! And all flames will be used to COOK MY RAMEN!  
That will be all.


	2. Meeting the Psycos

Title: The Naruto characters in our world? Oh joy!  
Summary: Chaos ensues as the Naruto characters are magically transported to our world. I wonder how long they can go before they crack. Warning: Sasuke bashing in later chapters.  
Pairings: none yet. 

Authors almighty note: Okay people! this chapter dedicated to happychica .Time to humor it up with teh Naruto people!

Disclaimer:Me- hides under bed"Never!"!

Gaara-"Say it"  
Me- "fine. I do not own Naruto, but i do own 17 cups of ramen!"

Chapter TWO-

Morning dawned on the two girls, whom of which were both in a deep slumber. The picture that Andrea had finished during the night was of the 15 genins and the two girls, plus their best friend Reina, who was a Sasuke fan girl. Nicole was a Sasuke fan girl also, but heaven forbid, Andrea was a Gaara fan girl! Yes, she seemed to be the odd one out. The picture, not colored in, was laying on the floor, when a bright light seeped into the picture, lighting the characters one by one, surprisingly, they didn't make a sound. That allowed the two girls to get some sleep.

After Lily woke up, she decided to get Andrea, who was still asleep, caught in a prank. She fetched a bucket from the Closet of Randomness (c) and went to the bathroom to fill it with water. Then Lily quietly tiptoed into the room and poured the water over Andrea's head. The water splashed over the poor girls head as she screamed.

"Oh my god," She screeched, " what happened?" Andrea, her red and black summer pajamas soaked, stood up and stormed out the door. Lily threw her clothes, then proceeded to change herself. She wore a blue tank top with black Capri's, and black sandals. Opening the door, she came face to face with a familiar green eyed, pink haired girl.

-With Andrea-

In one of the many guest rooms, Andrea changed her clothes into a black shirt with mandarin-style collar. A dark red pair of loose shorts completed the look with her black sandals, of course. She walked to the mirror to put her colored contacts in, the golden color shining in the sunlight. Andrea opened the door to see an orange blur speed past her. He hair had been put into a messy bun, like normal, and loose strands blew in the wind.

And then, everyone within a fifty mile radius could hear a very annoying voice.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!" The loud blond boy yelled. He then stopped to stare at Sakura who was staring at Lily who was staring at both of them.(AF:She has very good eyesight-nods-) Andrea walked down the hall to see two brooding black haired boys and one,uh, very enthusiastic boy. (AF: Guess who -smiley face-)

"Hey Lily," The creeped out girl whispered, " You do realize that there are NARUTO characters in the house, right?" The blond girl nodded, then proceeded to lead the two confused teens to the living room. Andrea followed, but saw a big shocker as she saw all 10 of the other genin from Naruto(AF: remember, five were upstairs.)

The ninja all looked over at the two girls, who sat down and stared right back.

" Well," the brunette stated, "this is awkward."

(END)(Cliffie! OMG! -Faints)

Authors almighty note: Well there you have it. Please review people, I feel like a lone tumbleweed!  
All flames will be used to jet-propel ramen to people all over the world.

(Oh, and Pm me with ideas for Andrea's ORIGINAL eye color! please and thank you)


	3. The competition begins

Title: The Naruto characters in our world? Oh joy!

Summary: Chaos ensues as the Naruto characters are magically transported to our world. I wonder how long they can go before they crack. Warning: Sasuke bashing in later chapters.

Pairings: none yet.

Authors almighty note: alright, a swirling vortex of writers block has just appeared over my head, please, people who give ideas get there very own (virtualcoughfakecough)plushie of their fave naruto character. And a cookie.

And review please!

----------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

Hey Lily," The creeped out girl whispered, " You do realize that there are NARUTO characters in the house, right?" The blond girl nodded, then proceeded to lead the two confused teens to the living room. Andrea followed, but saw a big shocker as she saw all 10 of the other genin from Naruto(AF: remember, five were upstairs.)

The ninja all looked over at the two girls, who sat down and stared right back.

" Well," the brunette stated, "this is awkward."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter THREE- The competition begins

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lily went to open the door, walking swiftly, as to not draw attention. then a blond blur sped into the room, followed by two other girls.

"HEY HEY HEY-"Yelled the blond girl, before Andrea but duct tape over her mouth. Then she pushed her onto the couch and sat down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ashurii, no yelling, remember?" Andrea scolded.The two girls then proceeded to come in the house, alongside them Lily. One girl, with long staight black hair, was wearing a white t shirt and brown capris with white sandals, and the other girl, whose hair was a whiteish-blond color, was wearing a green shirt with black knee-length shorts with blue sandals. Both had the same chocolate brown eyes. Then the black haired girl walked over to Ashurii.

She had a black sleeveless shirt on with a light blue silk vest over it, white pants, and a pair of blue flip flops. She was staring at a tiny speck on the floor, because she could feel about 12 eyes on her.'Damn, why does everyone keep staring at me?'

"Hey, Andrea, I think you should un-tape her before she spontaniously combusts." The girl laughed, then turned her head to look at the Naruto characters. Andrea took the tape off of the girl and waved her hand at the Naruto characters, who had suited themselvs on the rest of the furniture(AF: This house is big, like, huge!) and were chatting amongst themselves, until Lee spoke up.

"How is it that we have come here so youthfully?" The bowl-cut boy asked.(AF:I shivered just writing this) The others nodded their heads in agreement. Andrea bit her lip, because she didn't know. But before she could say anything, the gray-haired copy ninja that we all know as Kakashi appeared.

"Yo." Kakashi was reading the infamous Icha Icha Paradice book. Naruto and Sakura looked like they was about to explode (AF: Yay Naru and Saku-fetti!)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they yelled.They were trying and failing to kill Kakashi.

" Well i was just here to tell you that, there is going to be a competition here. And umm..." Then the lights went out.

"What the hell?"

"TURN ON THE LIGHTS!"

When the lights came on, everyone was in the same positions exept for...

(cliffy)

A.A.N.- alright sorry for the late update. but seriously, what do you think about a CoN/Naruto crossover? )


End file.
